Flesh Fetish
by Lethal Temptress
Summary: Sakura has a fetish, but it's not what anyone would expect of a ninja. She indulges in it secretly and will likely never tell her lovers. Oneshot. Threesome. NaruSakuSasu.


Sakura liked to think she was pretty normal in her sexual interests. She wasn't into any kind of dress up, role playing, radical positions, or additional sex toys. However there was one thing her lovers did not know. It was a fact she went to great pains to hide, but liked to indulge in every once in a while, usually around the holidays.

Sakura liked her men to have a little extra meat on their bones. There! She admitted it!

 _The_ Sakura Haruno was a bit of a chubby chaser. She had no idea why it turned her on to see a man with little extra heft. Maybe because it was refreshingly different than the battle lean bodies of most shinobi. So what tended to happen around the holidays, when food and sweets where in overabundance...well...her boys gained extra meat in the most luscious of places.

Take Naruto for example, he liked mochi. Therefore she always made at least a quadruple batch around the holidays to satisfy his cravings. It was a pleasure to see his eyes light up, to hear him tell her how much he loved her for spoiling him this way. Then he always stuffed the sweets into his mouth with little restraint, praising her cooking the entire time. Poor boy had no idea she was intentionally fattening him up for her own perverse pleasure.

The results where much to her delight. All that mochi had a tendency to settle itself on Naruto's plump little derriere. Good lord did that boy have a sexy bubble butt. It was so round and succulent, the way it jiggled and moved in recently too tight pants. She just wanted to slap it...or bite it. Better yet, grab hold of his cheeks and mold that scrumptious flesh to her perverse desires.

In addition, while he did not develop full on breasts, there was a noticeable fullness around the nipple and areola. These she liked to gently pinch and twist, bringing such a pretty blush to his face. Naruto's nipples, usually flat and hard, seemed extremely sensitive during their swollen state. Sakura especially enjoyed the lovely sounds he made when she applied her mouth to them as well.

Mmm... _tasty_. It gave her such intense wet dreams.

Sasuke on the other hand did not like sweets. He was also more disciplined in his training regiment and cautious about his bodily form. This made it extremely difficult for Sakura to fatten him up to satisfy her fantasies. However it could be done, just with more determination and planning involved.

Bread. That was Sasuke's weakness. He liked it usually in the form if buttered dinner rolls, chips and sandwiches. For this she always made sure to have at least a few extra sandwiches made, waiting with his name on them in their shared fridge. To make them more enticing they were always heavy on the tomatoes. She was also diligent in keeping their pantry stocked with his favorite sun dried tomato flavored potato chips.

Sakura also took advantage of her lunch break to go down to the training field with a picnic basket. She armored herself with a loving smile, chips and multiple sandwiches. Even if Sasuke refused at first he would inevitably be swayed when his training partner happily accepted Sakura's offer of free food. Apparently his training buddies often got jealous of her dedication and proceeded to mention her actions to their girlfriends. As a result she got a lot of crap from the other kunoichi, but to hell with them. Nothing was going to stop her from fattening up her Sasuke-kun.

Half of the time her efforts did not yield satisfactory results. However when they did...boy did it pay off. First there would be a noticeable change to his waistline. Trim and sharp with protruding hip bones would smooth over into softer curves. She liked to grab onto this newly padded area during sex, feeling it's pleasantly fleshed out contours. His thighs also thickened, much to her arousal. Sakura enjoyed firmly running her hands over his thunder thighs as she lavished his sex with her mouth. Their strength and softness was such an addicting contradiction, and the way they flexed when she worshiped them could send her into a frenzy. Lastly was his face. Under normal circumstances Sasuke had a defined jaw, sharp nose and a stern expression that would send genin running. His Uchiha genetics gave him a sleek, dark and aristocratic face but when he gained weight these features where rounded with fuller lips and pinch-able cheeks. His already attractive features became irresistible, and she found herself staring for longer and longer periods of time at his baby face.

Yes this was all quite embarrassing to admit. Sakura didn't consider this a normal attraction, at least not within their ninja profession. So when Naruto asked if she'd like to explore other sexual kinks, Sasuke listening nearby but pretending not to be interested, Sakura kept her fantasies to herself. After all, how could she admit to being turned on by bubble butts, plump nipples, softened waists, thunder thighs and baby cheeks?

No. Definitely not. Besides, it was not practical for a ninja to prioritize body ideals over mission necessary leanness. She could practically hear Sasuke lecturing her about it while donning a disapproving frown.

Therefore Sakura would proceed to secretly fatten up her boys once a year under the guise of holiday spirit.

Happy holidays _indeed_.


End file.
